1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content distribution system, a content distribution server, a content distribution method and a computer readable medium for distributing content to a smartphone or a wristwatch-type information terminal device etc., for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to reduce waste in a content distribution processing, there has been proposed a technique in which a conversion processing to be performed later is executed after analyzing video content and processing an image of a part corresponding to a non-display region, thereby eliminating a conversion processing of the non-display region (see JP-A-2012-129587, for example).
Further, in order to distribute content conforming to the reproducing environment of a client device, there has been proposed a technique in which content is processed so as to be adapted to the reproducing environment of the content based on selection information (request information) sent from the client device and then the content thus processed is distributed (see JP-A-2004-265263, for example).
As well as the techniques described in JP-A-2012-129587 and JP-A-2004-265263, many techniques have been proposed in which content data is processed on a server side for distributing content to terminal (client) devices. In general, a server for distributing content executes the distribution of content data after subjecting the content data, provided from various kinds of content holders via a network, to a filtering processing and a modification processing of a display layout according to the attrite of content and in accordance with a predetermined format.
In addition, in recent years, wide variety of devices such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal, different in the reproduction environment of content data such as an OS or a size of displaying capacity, have been provided as terminal devices as well as a mobile phone called a feature phone having been proposed conventionally. Thus, the load of the server for distributing content data tends to increase.